Olivier Dubois
by flo07
Summary: Dyn est envoyé donner un emplois dit temps au capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffons.


Madame Mcgonagall m'a demandé d'aller donner le planning des prochains entraînements ayant eu une dispute avec c'est sale serpent les horaires ont du être changer, en passant je croise les autres Gryffondor je leurs souris et demande ou est Olivier apparement il est toujours dans les vestiaires.

En rentrant je remarque qu'il ne reste que ces affaires, je regarde autour de moi et ne le voit pas j'entends du bruit venant du fond de la salle intrigué je vais voir, je pousse la porte et tombe face a un olivier nu l'eau ruisselant sur son corps. Je regarde son dos musclé et me mord la lèvre a la vue de ces fesses, je commence a reculé doucement quand il se retourne tenant un savons dans sa main. Il reste interdit et me fixe je rougis violement et parle précipitamment.

《- Mcgonagall ma dit de te donner les nouveau planning jai croisé les autres Gryffondor et ils m'ont dis que t'étais encore en vestiaire, j'ai entendu du bruit venant du fond de la salle je savais pas que c'étais les douches et que tu te lavais je te laisse sa sur tes affaires. A plus.》

《- Attends!》

《- oui?》

《- tu veut bien me passé mon shampooing sil te plait?》

Je vais lui cherché quand je reviens je ne le voit pas soudain la porte se ferme derrière moi je me retourne et le voit face a l'issue.

《- Olivier?》

《- Dyn sa te plais pas vrai ? ce que ta sous les yeux.》

Je ne répond pas mais il sourit et s'approche de moi je recule contre le mur, il tends la main et appui sur le bouton juste a coter de moi l'eau me tombe dessus rendant transparent mon chemisier.

Il me coince entre lui et le mur ces yeux me dévore du regard, je décide de jouer le jeu après tout je ne peut nier qu'il me plait et cela depuis un bout de temps, je glisse mes mains sur ces pectoraux et suis la courbe de ces muscles je le regarde fermer les yeux avant de descendre sur son ventre. Ces mains attrape mes poignéespoignées avant de les mettre au dessus de ma tête et de venir m'embrasser, sa langue joue avec la mienne avant de descendre dans mon cou.

N'arrivant pas à défaire les boutons de mon chemisier il l'arrache faisant voler mes boutons et m'enlève mon soutient gorge faisant tomber les 2 au sol, une de ces mains vient titiller mon tetons de gauche tandis que sa bouche s'occupe de l'autre. Il me pince dun coup mon teton avant d'aspirer lautre la douleur se mêle au plaisir rendant tous plus intense.

Sa main droite vient défaire ma jupe et glisser ma culotte avant de venir jouer avec mon clitoris, il enfonce un doigt et fait de doux va et vient. Il lâche mon sein pour venir me léché, il glisse sa tête entre mes cuisses et donne un coup de langue sur mon clito avant de venir s'enfoncer en moi toutes ces sensations réunis me donne un orgasme fulgurant, il récupère sa récompense avant de se relever et de venir m'embrassant me faisant me gouter en meme temps.

Je vient a mon tour titiller ces tetons avant de descendre plus bas, je tombe a genoux devant son sexe dresser. J'embrasse son gland et donne un coup de langue avant de le prendre dans ma bouche, je fais des va et vient changeant toujours la vitesse, je le sens palpiter de plus en plus et soudain je le sens se contracter avant de jouir , j'avale un peu de sa semence avant de me reculer me recevant le reste sur le torse.

Je me relève et l'embrasse doucement, il appui sur le jets d'eau m'enlace doucement mon dos contre son torse avant de prendre le savon et de me savonner. Ces grandes mains me nettoie quand je le sens a nouveaux dur contre mes fesses, j'appuie dessus et l'entends grogner je souris.

《- Olivier s'il te plait...》

Je sais qu'il sourit, il se place a mon entrée avant d'entrer d'un coup me faisant gémir de douleur. Il me fait des baiser dans le coup et me caresse pour me détendre attendant que la douleur passe. Quand je lui donne mon accord il commence a donner des coup de butoir de plus en plus fort.

《- jouis ma puce, jouis.》

Mes parois se contracte et un orgasme m'emmène au paradis je le sens arriver juste après, il nous fait glisser doucement au sol lui contre le mur et moi contre lui.

《- au faite Dyn je voulais te dire sa fait un bail que tu me plais tu veut sortir avec moi ? je nai pas envie que ce soit une simple baise comme les autres.》

《- parce que yen a eu d'autres?》

《- a ton avis comment je m'en sors aussi bien ? Mais toi je t'ai fais l'amour.》

《- Tu m'as fait l'amour... et je veut le refaire donc je suis la seule et unique maintenant d'accord?》

《- plutôt 2fois qu'une》

Finalement Notre chère directrice de Maison a eu une super idée de m'envoyer donné cet emplois du temps.


End file.
